


Эскалация

by creature_17



Series: Memories for you [20]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creature_17/pseuds/creature_17
Summary: У Капитан Аллена была его работа, лучший друг еще со школьных времен, не самый милый домашний питомец и неприязнь к андроидам.
Relationships: Captain Allen/AP700
Series: Memories for you [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937518
Kudos: 3





	Эскалация

**Author's Note:**

> Приквел к части "последняя ночь в Детройте."

Чтобы спасти кого-то достаточно одного человека.

"Звездный путь: Дискавери"

– А если в следующий раз у тебя в помойке будет рыться Чужой, ты его тоже домой притащишь? 

– Гэвин.

– Ну что? Джон, вот ты совсем дурак? – Рид смерил его серьезным взглядом. – Ладно змея, шанс, что ядовитая пятьдесят на пятьдесят, да и животное, понимаю, пожалел, но блять, жестянка? Которых кто-то как бы презирает, ненавидит и за людей не считает?

– Он прятался в сарае. Я подумал, что просто какой-то подросток. Никакого диода, отличительных знаков не было, видимых повреждений тоже, – Аллен не оправдывался, он излагал ситуацию по существу и с огромным желанием избежать уточняющих вопросов, – он на коленях умолял не убивать, я еще подумал, что тот под кайфом, потом он сказал, что ему тяжело двигаться, расстегнул куртку и блять... – Джон замолк и провел ладонями по лицу, – Гэв, там чисто месиво. Покореженный пластик, метал, все эти трубки, тириум... Он сказал, что его забивали ломом, одни держали другие били. Утилизация одно дело, деактивировать, пуля в лоб и тому подобное, но блять... Я...

– Ты не конченый, я понял. – Гэвин аккуратно положил руку на предплечье Капитана и чуть сжал, ему на самом деле было плевать на мотивы, если друг просил, Гэвин бы все равно сделал. – Я попробую, но, если придется тащить его к Элу – поедешь сам.

Рид устало тер переносицу сгибом локтя, но даже там на руках был тириум, пальцы слипались от едкого герметика, а глаза жгло от сплавки. Джон молчал, четко выполняя короткие установки, вроде подай-подержи, в моменты, когда Гэвин сильно увлекался, абстрагируясь от всего окружающего, Аллен чуть внимательнее следил за ним, наблюдая как мужчина четко делает то, чему никогда не учился. Гэвина не привлекало изобретательство и конструирование, не привлекали роботы и искусственные интеллекты. И Джон его отлично понимал.

– Проведи диагностику, жестянка, расширенную. – Рид похрустел затекшей шее, потянулся и принялся с въедливой тщательностью оттирать от пальцев тириум бумажным полотенцем.

– Д-да, сэр. – AP700 не пожелавший отключиться на время ремонта об этом значительно жалел.

– Не понравилось без наркоза? – Пошутил Гэвин словив на себе осторожный взгляд андроида. – Твое имя?

– Адам, сэр. – Без диода и с темными полосами на скине, где под искусственной кожей были глубокие борозды, андроид походил на подростка со шрамами от уличных драк и, если не смотреть ниже, на раскрытые пластины корпуса, сложно усомниться в его конвейерном происхождении, светло голубые глаза казались Гэвину слишком живыми и умными, будто бы андроид видел его насквозь – так глубоко, как не видел ни один человек.

Адам чувствовал – Гэвин не причинит ему вреда.

– Почему "сэр"?

– Вы полицейский.

– Который в данный момент крупно нарушает закон.

Гэвин уехал, когда на часах уже было 9.00 a.m. и обещал вернуться, как только раздобудет нужные детали. Старых знакомых в Детройте у Рида было предостаточно и преимущественно все они были не на одной стороне с законом. Джон под ленивые протесты все же впихнул ему туго скрученную пачку купюр и бумажный стакан со свежезаваренным и еще горячим кофе. Детектив засыпал на ходу и лишь отмахнулся от совета "ехать поаккуратнее", Аллен слишком давно его знал, чтобы понимать, что Гэвин все равно сделает так как ему вздумается.

– Зачем ты встал? – Он не удостоил взгляда, показавшегося в кухонном проеме андроида. Джон устал, он, как и Рид, был после смены и ему точно так же хотелось хоть час поспать.

Адам замер, сжимая пальцами непокрытыми имитацией кожи дверной косяк. Он осторожно наблюдал за Алленом, сидящим за столом, не задерживая на долго взгляд будто изучает интерьер кухни.

– Вы сказали Гэвину, что _пожалеете об этом_ , – все движения андроида были механическими, он медленно подошел, медленно занял место напротив, одной рукой придерживаясь за покореженные грудные пластины, другую положив на стол, – почему тогда вы помогаете, если _гуманнее было пристрелить_?

– В твои программы не заложено, что подслушивать не вежливо? – Джон, не скрывая раздражения, откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на груди красноречиво намекая, что не настроен на диалог.

Адама это не останавливало.

– Я не хочу умирать. Не хочу вновь пережить прошлые двое суток и предыдущие две недели, проведенные в страхе, что меня сдадут на утилизацию. – Андроид сжал механические пальцы, скин держался только выше плеч и Аллен знал, что Адаму приходится прилагать к этому немалые усилия, Гэвин сказал, когда уходил, как и то, что андроид сам так хочет. – Вы когда-нибудь жили зная, что в любую минуту можете умереть?

– Я командир спецназа, ты сам-то как думаешь? – Джон некстати вспомнил о том, что до того, как ситуация с андроидами обострилась, они с Ридом планировали в эти выходные утроить "девичник" с ящиком пива, старыми сериалами и нытьем о том, как же заебало уже просто все.

Теперь, когда действия девиантов стали более открытыми и агрессивными – полицию отстранили, а на их место пришла армия – выходных стало значительно больше. Джон мог бы проводить тренировки, но прекрасно понимал, что большинство его бойцов в такое время хотели бы быть с семьей. Он бы, наверное, тоже хотел будь у него семья.

– Я благодарен вам, Джон, – Адам поднял на него взгляд прекратив подсчет едва заметных царапин на деревянной поверхности столешницы, – я лишь хочу понять ваши мотивы. Понять, с какой вероятностью я доживу до завтра или следующей недели.

– Думаешь я бы стал так напрягаться? – Аллену уже не хотелось спать, он только сильнее злился и на себя в первую очередь.

– У соседей семьи которая меня купила тоже был андроид, мы часто пересекались в лифте, в магазине, однажды, когда мы возвращались с покупками он рассказал, как его хозяин постоянно его _ломает_ , потом чинит и все повторяется по кругу, я его тогда не понял...

– Так, – Джон стиснул пальцы в кулак, и собираясь с мыслями бездумно хлебнул остывший кофе скривившись, – запомни: первое, мне не нравится, когда меня с кем-то сравнивают; второе, я и пальцем к тебе не притронусь; и третье, когда Рид завершит ремонт ты пойдешь на все четыре стороны и навсегда забудешь дорогу в мой дом. – Он в одно резкое движение поднялся из-за стола и покинул кухню, пятна тириума на его руках и светло-сером джемпере давно выцвели, но ему отчетливо хотелось отмыться.

Джон спустился со второго этажа в районе двух часов дня, и не обнаружив андроида ни в гостиной, ни на кухне, громко и сдерживая растущее раздражение позвал того по имени. Ответа не последовало и Аллен принялся проверять помещения на первом этаже, когда заметил дверь, ведущую во внутренний двор, мысленно проклиная Элайджу Камски вместе с его творениями, мужчина вышел на улицу. Деревянная пристройка к задней части гаража была предназначена для садового инвентаря, даже несмотря на то, что никакого сада у Аллена не было, там хранилась пара лопат и новенькая газонокосилка, а преимущественно – старый хлам который жалко выкинуть. Андроид нашелся сидящим в том же углу, что и в их первую встречу, Адам обхватывал руками колени и пустым взглядом смотрел прямо перед собой, но он не пытался как тогда забиться дальше и слиться со стеной.

– И чем тебе диван в гостиной не нравится? – Аллен присел на корточки в метре от андроида.

– Я доставил вам достаточно неудобств, – лаконично ответил Адам подтягивая колени ближе к себе и опираясь на них подбородком.

– И хочешь, чтобы я чувствовал себя еще более неловко? – Джон никак не мог понять, как эти создания из металла, пластика и микросхем могут быть _такими_.

Он не был уверен притворяется андроид или действительно что-то чувствует, заложено ли это программой или головной процессор девиантов может сам эмулировать поведение схожее с человеческим. Вчера Джон думал, что перед ним обдолбанный подросток. Запуганный и умолявший его не убивать. Сейчас, если забыть про все его повреждения, на которые он до тошноты насмотрелся ночью, Джон вновь увидел ту же картину – без истерик под приходом, но со вселенской тоской в глазах.

– Идем, Рид скоро вернется не хочу ему это объяснять. – Аллен абстрактно повел рукой в воздухе и поднялся на ноги протягивая андроиду раскрытую ладонь.

Адам с минуту косился на него, пытаясь просчитать наилучший для себя исход и все же нерешительно протянул руку, вкладывая холодные механические пальцы в теплую ладонь, боясь, что это оттолкнет человека, из-за повреждений система терморегуляции отказала и он никак не мог исправить ситуацию. Джон помог ему подняться, не показывая абсолютно никаких эмоций.

– Утром вы сказали... – садясь на край дивана, не отрывая взгляда от пола протянул андроид.

Джон закатил глаза, от едких комментариев его избавил дверной звонок.

На этот раз Гэвин справился за пару часов. Закончив замену биокомпонентов и деформированных пластин, он заделывал незначительные трещины и царапины пастой на основе эпоксидной смолы. Судя по довольной ухмылке, своей работой Рид был доволен.

– Джон, это твое личное дело, я лишь скажу – держи оружие под замком. – Уходя Гэвин снизошел до коротких дружеских объятий, чего без повода и в трезвом состоянии с ним не случалось, Джон насторожился и словил друга за капюшон кожанки.

– Оставайся. – То, как рьяно Рид собирался домой Аллену не нравилось.

– Мне надо заехать в отдел, Джефри потом живьем сожрет, – Сдался Гэвин, понимая, что знавший его с шести лет Аллен что-то просек, – если тебе так страшно одному дома, – Рид гаденько ухмыльнулся, – могу вечером приехать.

– Не можешь Рид, а приедешь.

Гэвин ответил, что не отказался бы от стейка на ужин и что с него виски и поспешил свалить пока выдалась возможность. Джон устало потер переносицу, закрывая за другом дверь и обдумывая ту глупость, которую сам собирался совершить.

Адам находился в гостиной, на том же месте, в той же позе, надев свою разодранную рубашку и аккуратно застегивая пуговицы, его тонкие длинные пальца покрывала искусственная кожа. Джон сел в соседнее кресло, когда андроид надевал толстовку, прибывавшую не в лучшем состоянии, потертым светлым джинсам с разрезами на коленях повезло больше.

– Ситуация обострилась, на улице полно военных. Попадешься и тебя отправят на утилизацию, если сразу не пристрелят.

– У меня нет другого выбора. – Андроид держался спокойно и безразлично, будто отключил все эмоции, чувства или что у них там было.

– Адам, – Джон поймал его за запястье, когда тот стал подниматься на ноги, - давай договоримся, – андроид дернулся и Аллену пришлось отпустить, но семисотый все же сел обратно, – ты можешь остаться, пока все не уляжется. Но с условием, что я не врежу тебе – ты мне. У меня нет свободных жилых комнат и я не знаю надо ли вам спать, но этот диван вполне удобный. Телевизор и приставка в твоем распоряжении, – он чувствовал себя особенно глупо и зачем-то добавил, – где-то еще был планшет, если хочешь могу найти.

– Почему вы делаете это? Я не понимаю, – Адам вжал голову в плечи и сильнее сгорбился, – спасибо, но я лучше пойду.

– Ты ведь слышал, что рассказывал Рид, ты и до следующего квартала не дойдешь, а мой дом никто проверять не станет.

– Я не...

– Хватит, – Джон чуть повысил голос и это возымело эффект, андроид уставился на него во все глаза и судя по сжатым кулакам приготовился к обороне, – я же сказал, что ничего тебе не сделаю. И я прекрасно понимаю, что ты не доверяешь никому, после пережитого, но ведь ты позволил Риду копаться в своих внутренностях, так и позволь мне помочь, чтобы ты, как и хотел, дожил до завтра, следующей недели, а может и следующего месяца.

– Спасибо, – Адам заметно расслабился, но все же следил за каждым малейшим движением человека.

Его программа не могла с точностью просчитать последствия выбора, андроиду хотелось верить, что человек ему не врет и на самом деле хочет помочь.

– Ты ведь домашняя модель? – Аллен наблюдал за тем как андроид собирает со столика мусор и свои сломанные внутренности. – Мы с Ридом не отказались бы от благодарности в виде ужина. Только сначала тебе нужен душ и переодеться.

Гэвин приехал около восьми, злющий и со свежими ссадинами на лице. Он на ходу хлестал виски из литровой бутылки Джонни Уокера и не спешил что-то объяснять. С грохотом поставив на кухонный стол крафтовый пакет из сетевого алкошопа. У Аллена не вовремя зазвонил телефон, решив, что за пять минут с Ридом ничего не случиться, мужчина ушел в гостиную искать трубку. Вернувшись он застал уже давно привычную картину.

– Я тебе сколько раз говорил так не делать? – Джон сел напротив, взял початую бутылку виски и плеснул себе порцию в стакан.

Калифорния обвивала руку Рида от локтя до запястья, устроив вытянутую голову у мужчины в ладони, тот ей что-то тихо сюсюкал, поглаживая кончиками пальцев по переливающейся черной чешуе.*

– Она прирученная, Джон, и не опаснее твоего андроида, – Гэвин наградил друга красноречивым взглядом.

Реакция Адама Аллену была не ясна, тот стоял у плиты к ним спиной и кажется просто не обращал внимания помешивая тушащиеся овощи в большой сковороде. Домашние хлопковые брюки и футболка Джона были андроиду немного велики.

Той ночью восстание подавили.

**Author's Note:**

> *Змея вида lampropeltis getula nigrita.


End file.
